pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwayne Morgan
Dwayne Morgan (born October 15, 1974) is a Canadian poet, spoken word artist, and motivational speaker.Charlene Davis, Dwayne Morgan, Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica Canada. Web, May 26, 2013. Life Of Jamaican ancestry, Morgan was born and grew up in Toronto, Ontario. Morgan began his career as a spoken word artist in 1993. He is the founder of Up From The Roots Entertainment, which was established in 1994 to promote the positive artistic contributions of African Canadian and urban influenced artists. Morgan has self-published 2 chapbooks and 3 full volumes of his poetry. As a producer, Morgan has now produced over 100 events, the largest of which are the annual spoken word concerts When Brothers Speak and When Sisters Speak, and the Toronto International Poetry Slam on Labour Day weekend each year. Morgan collaborated with Driftwood Studios to film Three Knocks, a ten minute film based on his domestic violence poem of the same name, which premiered at the 2006 Reel World Film Festival in Toronto. He was a member of the 2007 Toronto Slam Team formed by Up From The Roots. The team finished second at the 2007 Canadian Festival of Spoken Word in Halifax, Nova Scotia. Morgan was the host of Diasporic Music, a monthly spoken word show on CKLN-FM, and is an advice columnist in the free daily paper, 24 Hours, in Toronto. He is also a Toronto regional representative on the Board of Directors for Spoken Word Canada, and is an active member of the Spoken Word Arts Network (SWAN). Recognition In 1998, Morgan received both the African Canadian Achievement Award and the Harry Jerome Award for Excellence in the Arts. He is the winner of 3 Canadian Urban Music Awards, in 2001, 2003, and 2005. He was recognized as poet of honor at the 2005 Canadian Festival of Spoken Word in Vancouver. In 2008 his contributions to the arts and Canadian society were recognized on the Official Black History Month poster.Dwayne Morgan Biography, Up from the Roots. Web, May 26, 2013. Awards *African Canadian Achievement Award for Youth Achievement, 1998 *Harry Jerome Award for Excellence in the Arts, 1998 *''The Evolution'', Canadian Urban Music Award for Best Spoken Word Recording, 2001 *''Soul Searching'', Canadian Urban Music Award for Best Spoken Word Recording, 2003 *''"Mother I Understand"'' from A Decade in the Making, Canadian Urban Music Award for Best Spoken Word Recording, 2005 Publications Poetry *''Straight From The Roots'' (chapbook). 1995. *''The Revolution Starts Within'' (chapbook). 1996. *''Long Overdue: Poetry''. Toronto: BlackMail Networks, 1999. *''The Man Behind the Mic''. Toronto: Up from the Roots, 2002. *''Le making of d'un homme / The Making of A Man''. Brussels, Belgium: Maelstrom / Montreal: Adage, 2009. *''Destiny Star''. XLibris Corp., 2010. *''Cunnilinguistics: The sensual musings of Dwayne Morgan''. Montreal: Adage, 2010. *''Her Favourite Shoes''.Dwayne Morgan's Biography, DwayneMorgan.ca. Web, May 26, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dwayne Morgan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 26, 2013. See also *Black Canadian poets *Slam poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Black Boys" *"The New Rob Ford Scandal" ;Audio / video *Dwayne Morgan at YouTube ;About *Dwayne Morgan in the Canadian Encyclopedia * *Dwayne Morgan Official website. *The Official Dwayne Morgan Page at Facebook Category:Black Canadian musicians Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian spoken word artists Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Toronto Category:Slam poets Category:Spoken word poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Toronto Category:Black Canadian poets